


Komparing Notes

by oofoe



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Incest, MILFs, MomDom, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sex Toys, Worship, facesitting, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Sonya and Sindel have an age old argument: What's the BEST way to sexually use one's daughter?
Relationships: Kitana/Sindel (Mortal Kombat), Kronika (Mortal Kombat)/Cetrion, Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Komparing Notes

“You couldn’t be more wrong, you skunk-haired bitch.”

“That’s rich coming from you, you lowborn Earthrealm dyke.”

The two women glared at each other, arms crossed. Sindel and Sonya didn’t like each other for a lot of reasons, but this was different. This was something more deep seated than a combat rivalry, or anger at the whole ‘Sindel killed my friends’ thing. No, this was the most primal, violent sort of disagreement two women could have.

An argument about proper parenting.

“You’re _far_ too lenient with her. No wonder she’s so discourteous,” Sindel sneered.   
Sonya wasn’t taking it. “Too lenient?! At least I’ve never tried to _kill_ my daughter!”

“How else will she learn to fear your authority?”

“A child shouldn’t _fear_ their parents, they should _respect_ and _love_ them!”   
“Bah, _love_ . Who needs it?”   
“Most people!”

They’d been going at each other like this for nearly an hour now, with no sign of slowing down. That wouldn’t be so bad, if not for the fact that it wasn’t just _their own_ time they were wasting. Their daughters were also there, though both were too preoccupied to contribute much to the debate.

Sindel turned a bit to her left, bending over a little to extract the gag from Kitana’s mouth. This took a bit longer than one would think, as what at first appeared to be a simple ballgag actually came with a long, bumpy dildo attached on the side that goes in your mouth, which had spent the past couple hours lodged a good eight inches down the princess’ throat.

Sindel quickly grew impatient with waiting for Kitana to stop coughing and gasping, and got her attention by tugging the leash that was fastened to her daughter’s collar. “Kitana! You’re happy, right?”  
Kitana, after a few more seconds of coughing, answered with a heartfelt “O-of course, my Queen! I’ve never been happier!”   
Sindel smirked, turning back to Sonya with a smug look that said ‘toldja’. “See? She’s having a great time.” At this, the blonde just rolled her eyes.

“N-now, my Queen, if you could-- _ahn!--_ p-please just let me c-c-cum,” Kitana requested, barely able to get the words out. It was clear now that there was a faint _buzz_ coming from her lower half. “After all, it’s been nearly four days since you began tortu-- _pleasing_ me, my Queen.”   
Sindel’s pleased expression quickly turned to one of disdain. “Was that a request?”   
Even though she was blindfolded, it was easy to tell Kitana’s eyes had widened in fear. “N-no! Of course not, my Queen, I just-- _Aaaaannnhhhh fuck! Fuuuuuck!_ ”

The queen didn’t even let her finish covering her ass before snapping her fingers, a signal to the magic vibrator occupying Kitana’s womanhood to go as hard as possible. It was agony for Kitana, being pleasured so thoroughly for so long and yet, due to yet more magic, being unable to actually cum-- she’d been forcefully _edged_ for longer than most people can stay awake before their bodies give out.

Sonya would never admit it aloud, but the sight of the gorgeous, once-proud Kitana reduced to a moaning, soaking wet, broken pet begging for release was getting the soldier absolutely _soaked_. Luckily, Sindel would never be able to notice, as her view of Blade’s nethers was obscured by Cassie Cage, dutifully and eagerly eating her other’s pussy like it was her last meal.

“Hooo, fuck, slow down sweetie,” Sonya said in a hushed tone, running her hand through her beautiful daughter’s soft blonde hair as she continued to stare down Sindel. Cassie obliged, slightly adjusting the pace of her licking so as to draw out her beloved mother’s pleasure. “I won’t deny the _effectiveness_ of your methods,” Sonya said to Sindel after clearing her throat, “but it’s not right! A mother and daughter should have a loving, mutually beneficial relationship!”   
“She seems pretty _benefitted_ to me,” Sindel chuckled, her claim backed by the continuing, anguished moans of Kitana.

Sonya shook her head. “It should be one where you both have equal say and respect for each other! It shouldn’t be the mother imposing her will on the daughter!”

A muffled “ _Mmhm_ ” vibrated against Sonya’s pussy as Cassie expressed her agreement with her mother’s sentiments. This, in turn, elicited a cute, subdued moan from the older woman, inspiring Cassie to once again pick up the pace. All this time, she’d also been pleasuring _herself_ whilst pleasuring her mother, and moved one pussy-juice drenched hand up from her own crotch to her mother’s thick, muscular ass. With a rehearsed, seamless fluidity to her movements, Cassie spread Sonya’s cheeks and slipped a pair of fingers up her mom’s asshole, all while maintaining her masterful pussy-eating. This effectively doubled the pleasure Sonya was feeling, and resulted in a more embarrassing, unrestrained moan as the MILF’s legs began to shake.

Sindel was beginning to see the benefits of such a parenting style, despite everything. She wouldn’t let Sonya know that, obviously, but it was true. The increased amount of freedom Cassie enjoyed allowed her to more effectively improvise and service her mother in new, unexpected ways, which seem to be _quite_ effective. At the same time, there was a clear difference in technique between Cassie and Kitana’s pussy eating. While whenever Sindel _allowed_ Kitana to eat her pussy it was done with a slavish and terrified devotion befitting a broken, beyond-salvation cunt-worshipping slut, Cassie ate her mother out with a more loving, thorough, almost _gentle_ demeanor. This, in turn, resulted in a more _emotionally_ satisfying climax for Sonya, one she was in the middle of experiencing right that very moment, still groaning like a whore as she stood there, pushing her daughter’s head into her crotch with trembling hands.

Still, though, the absolute, utterly depraved manner that Kitana serviced her was _quite_ effective in its own right. “Cunt, lick my ass,” Sindel commanded, not wanting to be outdone by common Earthrealm trash. Despite barely being able to form complete sentences under the effects of her carnal torment, Kitana followed her mother’s command immediately. Crawling over to the queen, she dove face first into the inviting, cushiony canyon of the mature woman’s posterior, with none of the grace or elegance one would expect of a princess. A sloppy, frenzied tonguing ensued, spit quickly coating Sindel’s ass as her daughter obedient, almost _animalistically_ tonguefucked her backdoor.

Sindel soon allowed herself to give in to the pleasure some, having one hand toying her breasts while the other slid down to her womanhood, a few fingers deep in her soaking cunt and pumping in rhythm with the tongue up her ass. It didn’t take long for things to reach their conclusion-- soon after Sonya’s own orgasm concluded, and she was left a panting, blushing mess, Sindel’s began. In a bit of irony, her display of pleasure was _far_ less refined than the other woman’s had been, despite all of her smug superiority. She was howling like a wild beast as the waves of pleasure travelled at the speed of thought from her pussy and asshole to her brain, legs shaking and pussy squirting everywhere as a powerful orgasm broke her facade of class.

Sonya and Cassie looked on in disbelief as Sindel climaxed like a true whore, silently admitting to themselves that it _did_ look pretty good. Soon, both of their arousals were renewed, and the pair began to kiss, a sort of kiss that no _normal_ mother and daughter should ever share, which soon devolved into a loud, _needy_ makeout.

After nearly a minute, Sindel’s climax subsided, leaving her barely able to speak for all the haggard panting she was doing. Still, though, she managed to get out more snide comments. “You see? Who gives a shit about _love_ or _respect_ when you can feel _pleasure_ like that?”   
Sonya broke the kiss to reply, to Cassie’s disappointment. The younger lady settled for giving a series of slow kissed down her mother’s neck, each one sure to leave a hickey. “But _Kitana_ doesn’t feel that same pleasure,” Sonya pointed out, “and parenthood is all about treating your children the way _you’d_ want to be treated!”   
The queen raised a brow. “Oh, doesn’t she?” Then, signalled by another snap of Sindel’s fingers, the spell keeping Kitana from cumming disappeared.

It was almost harrowing, the scream of absolute carnal ecstasy that was released from Kitana’s mouth directly into her mother’s ass. Even muffled by Sindel’s thick, juicy rear, it was loud enough that the Blade family nearly covered their ears reflexively. Sindel, meanwhile, bit her lip, as if the feeling of that sound on her asshole just made her even hornier.

Kitana’s body was contorting and spasming in ways that no body ever should, almost like a perverse kneeled ballet. Unable to control the muscles of her lower half, the princess was helpless but to release the vibrator that had tortured her for so long, ten inches of soaking wet, thick dildo lewdly falling out of her pussy and into the growing puddle of wetness beneath her, all the while continuing to vibrate on the ground. Cassie, witnessing this, couldn’t help but start to finger herself again.

At the same time, a previously unknown string of anal beads, each as thick as a baseball, were let free of Kitana’s asshole one at a time. Each of the pitch black, bumpy orbs were liberated with a louder, wetter _pop_ than the one preceding it, culminating in a disgraceful sputtering sound from Kitana’s rear as the fifteenth and final bead vacated the premises.

“Holy _shit,_ ” Sonya whispered, drowned out by the continued screaming.

Sindel, who’d been brought to another climax by the feelings of pure bliss that humiliating her daughter had filled her with, looked at Sonya with a wry smile. Sweat was trickling down her beet red face, but she still tried to pretend she was anything resembling ‘composed’. “Y-you see? Kitana’s feeling pleasure you whelps could never even _dream_ of! Truly, I am the greatest mother to ever live!” 

Sonya was about to retort, when their argument was interrupted by an uninvited guest.

In a crackle of temporal electricity, the Titaness known as Kronika was floating before them, completely nude. This uncharacteristic style of dress revealed the Mistress of Time’s normally concealed figure, an exceptional body which seemed to be the definition of ‘motherly’-- her breasts, blue and glowing like her arms, were ample, putting all the other women present to shame, and her hips and ass seemed as if she stole them from a statue of an ancient fertility goddess. “Your technique shows promise, Sindel, but you lack grace, a _mother’s touch_ ,” boomed the higher being, “and Ms. Blade, your care and compassion for your daughter is touching, but you neglect the _visceral_ methodology required to truly bring erotic bliss to yourself and Cassandra.”

Kronika wasn’t alone-- beside her was Cetrion, lying in a babbling, twitching heap on the ground. It was clear that, whatever had happened to her, it was so utterly _pleasurable_ that it seemed to have temporarily halted all higher brain function in the Elder Goddess. She was simply moaning, idly fingering her soaked cunt as she repeated a single word to herself in a quiet, _longing_ voice: “ _Mother..._ ”   
“Apologies for Cetrion’s lack of decorum, I just got finished making her experience a continuous orgasm for what to her felt like fifty years.”

Sonya and Sindel gulped. They couldn’t look away.

“But, I come here offering you _salvation_. Come with me, and I will train the two of you in the ways of being truly great _mothers_.” She smiled, knowing already what their decision would assuredly be. “After all, don’t you want the best for your children?”


End file.
